tekenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Agent Mole seasons
Season 1 ;Location : Albania, Macedonia and Montenegro ;Presenter : [[Shirley Smith]] ;Money : € 15.235,- Season 1 started at the 6th of January 2017. Shirley Smith is the presenter of the first season. The candidates are DJ [[Herman van Houten|Herman]], psychologist [[Henk Visser]], actress and dancer [[Viviënne van Leer]], actress [[Susanne Kampel]], ex-football player [[Gert Booimans]], fashion expert [[Kiki de Jong]], radio DJ [[Stan Vreemans]], dancer and actor [[Martin Kooijmans]], author [[Zarayda Apda]] and newsreader [[Ria Staven]]. '''Legend:''' : Candidate had to leave the game this episode : Candidate out of the game : Candidate still in the game : Candidate has an exemption : Candidate wasn't shown a screen during the execution '''Viewing figures''' Season 2 ;Location : Georgia and Ukraine ;Presenter : [[Shirley Smith]] ;Money : € 10.840,- Season 2 started at the 1st of March 2018. Again, Shirley Smith is the presenter of this series. The candidates are former athlete [[Els Hooischuur]], professional racer [[Niels Everdink]], children's book author [[Hannah de Wit]], singer [[Dalia van Dam]], stand-up comedian [[Bart van Bergen]], stand-up comedian and actress [[Paulien Gerritsen]], actor [[Erik van Veen]], presenter [[Rudolf de Vries]], model and actor [[Alessandro van Kampen]] and politician [[Tatyana Kulic]]. '''Legend:''' : Candidate had to leave the game this episode : Candidate out of the game : Candidate still in the game : Candidate has an exemption : Candidate wasn't shown a screen during the execution '''Viewing figures''' Season 3 ;Location : Bulgaria and Romania ;Presenter : [[Shirley Smith]] ;Money : € 7.250,- (So far) Season 3 started at the 5th of January 2019. For the third time, Shirley Smith is the presenter of this series. The candidates are comedian [[Carien Stouten]], ex-tennis player [[Mark Raadsheer]], professional sailer [[Anne Delforno]], presenter [[Randy van Dijk]], musician [[Kira Winter]], actor [[Yassir al-Kululi]], boss of the company PackUrBack [[Lotte Maaiveld]], comedian and IT-specialist [[Harm-Jan Dazen]], sister of last years candidate [[Paulien Gerritse]] and television chef [[Froukje Gerritse]] and puzzle mastermind [[Ruud Vogels]]. '''Legend:''' : Candidate had to leave the game this episode : Candidate out of the game : Candidate still in the game : Candidate has an exemption : Candidate wasn't shown a screen during the execution '''Viewing figures''' Season 4 Before the end of season three, the first candidate for season four was announced, along with the location for season four. From now on, a candidate will be announced every day. For the first time in the history of the series, the location is in Asia instead of in Europa. Shirley Smith confirmed she would be the presenter for this series once more. The first candidate who was announced was famous singer [[Deborah Dobbermans]], who used to be part of the duo [[Deborah & Miranda]]. ;Location : Kazakhstan, Tajikistan and Uzbekistan ;Presenter : [[Shirley Smith]] ;Money : € Season 4 will start at the 22nd of February 2020. For the fourth time, Shirley Smith is the presenter of this series. The candidates are singer [[Deborah Dobbermans]], football player [[Jaap Jongbloed]], poet [[Liesbeth the Graaff]], rapper [[Prince KJ Johnson]], dietist and tv-cook [[Sonja van Breukelen]], actor and opera singer [[Pjotr Karim]], influencer [[Esther Lefebre]], former Olympic swimmer and now swim coach [[Alex Montevidée]], child-tv actress [[Ineke Post]] and stage manager [[Koos de Laat]]. '''Legend:''' : Candidate had to leave the game this episode : Candidate out of the game : Candidate still in the game : Candidate has an exemption : Candidate wasn't shown a screen during the execution '''Viewing figures'''=